Better Than Coffee
by Kyore-Shoujima
Summary: RXS Sho-aiYaoi. Sora's been in love with Riku, and Riku feels the same way, but doenst know how to tell him. Could some caffein spark the start of a relationship?
1. Caramel Macchiato

PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!

I really respect and enjoy all constructive criticism. The only thing I ask of my readers is no flames. If you do not like all male or all female relationships/sex, please respect me as well as other readers and reviewers by just staying away. Flaming gets people no where, and it will not change my opinion as well as other fangirls'/yaoiboy's opinions on the beauty of these kinds of relationships (I mean the term "yaoiboy" loosely! I don't mean that any guy who reads and enjoys this is gay, and it wouldn't bother me if you were! It's just a shorthand to avoid my own carpel tunnel!) Love is love, and society's chains cannot hold love down (if that sounds familiar to any of you, I'm owing that to a picture I found online… The quote is not mine.) If you don't agree, that is your choice and your opinion, and just as I expect you respect my opinion, I will gladly respect yours and move on.

Special Thanks to Niamh, Maire, and Noelle (Shinigami) For helping me and reading my story! Thanks, you guys, I couldn't have done it without you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KH characters. If I did, Riku n Sora would be chained to my bed and I'd have guards with m80's pointed at them to make sure they don't escape. The senses in fashion, however, are owned by me because most of the things the people in this story are wearing can be found in my closet. HOWEVER… I may owe that to the textile and clothing companies from whence they came! MUAHAHA… ahem… I also do not own starbucks. Where are we, Seattle?

Genre: Romance/Comedy

WARNINGS: Contains shounen-ai and YAOI content. Maybe a lime gasp in some later chapters… At least a lemon or something, I don't know, im just gonna think about that… Make-out and other scenes are very detailed!

Rated R for sexual content, language, and innuendo

SUMMARY: It's summer vacation and Riku knows Sora has feelings for him. Riku wants to tell Sora what he's thinking, but has no idea where to start. However, a caffeine boost and some whipped cream should spark Riku's Imagination…

Riku's POV YAAY IM IN MY BIHSOUNEN'S HUGH JASS SHOES! grovels at Riku's very large feet

Saiko: …Err… okay can we just get this started then?...

Kyo: Uh… okay then, but what's wrong with a little random comic relief?

Saiko: -.-' face palm

Another note… each chapter in this story is named after a form of coffee. With the Chapter name will come with a description as to why I named the chapter what it is. DON'T WORRY, no spoilers.

**Better than Coffee**

Chapter 1: Caramel Macchiato

This chapter was named such because caramel macchiato is kindof sweet, yet more bitter. This chapter contains the like, as well as references to the drink.

_Ah, last day of school before summer vacation… _

The class sits around staring at the clock, not really paying attention to Mrs. Kojima who was trying to sum up the year's lessons in a single "brief" essay, as the time ticks by slowly.

"Hey, Riku…" The familiar voice from next to me whispers in a cute yet affective attempt to gain my attention. I look towards him.

I knew what Sora felt. Since the beginning I knew. He had told me he loved me at the beginning of the year, and I haven't had time to give him a chance. We haven't talked about it since, except once in a rare while when I would poke fun at him. Nothing offensive, usually a simple comment in between conversations was the norm. I'm not sure what kept me away from it, but I've always wanted to give him that chance. I was just never sure where to start.

"Yes, Sora?" I say, smiling with my chin in my hands.

"You want to go to Starbucks after school for some," as he tries to fight back the sudden need to scream out the word, "coffee (!!!)?" Sora had always loved coffee. Always. It's almost his fetish, but we try to convince him to get the decaf so nothing bad happens… things breaking, spilling, messes being made, the sound barrier unfortunately being penetrated and destroyed…

I smile back at him. "Sure. Just, no espresso, okay?" I said as a sad look appeared on his face.

"Oh," he said, but smiled his same Smile of Eternal Cuteness™, "I'll just get an (a/n: I hope I get the order of these words right…) iced decaf grande mocha… (a/n: cheers)

The bell rings. Mrs. Kojima finally concludes her lecture with a cheerful "See you next year!" as half of us are already out of the room and running down the hall to our lockers.

End of Sophomore year at Kajimari High School. It was fun, picking on little freshmen and being considered the most ignored class of this year. It's very strange how each year is treated differently… The freshman are always welcomed warmly, the sophomores are ignored, the juniors are respected and are considered to know everything, and the seniors are feared by all, loved by none, and, even considering the circumstances, are cried for when they take leave.

As I thought about this on the way out the front door of the school, I had forgotten the thing that was good about this year: being reunited with Sora. After the incident with the heartless (no one really says "Kingdom Hearts" anymore because it just brings back pain and is treated as a jinx) I was glad to come home…

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm not afraid of the darkness…"_

_Little did I know I was afraid. I was terrified. _

"_Sora, take care of Kairi for me…"_

_"I won't be afraid…"_

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately…"_

"_Sora!" I ran past and through the doors… The darkness was cold… _

_I held out my hand to him and as he took it, the light shone through the darkness… That beautiful light… _

Then I was home.

_END FLASHBACK_

That light, the light from Sora's heart, had saved me. It saved Kairi. It saved the universe.

For such a puny boy, he sure packs a punch…

I felt something grab my arm and pull me backwards. Then the familiar voice awoke me from my trance…

"Ri-ku," he said in a sing-songy tone, pulling me backwards by the arm while trying to catch me from falling on top of him, "You're going the wrong way…"

Before long I realized I was actually walking away from Starbucks and into the street. I blushed. "Oh… I knew that…" I said, looking down at him and brushing a silver strand of hair from my face, then looking back at the road where a huge line of buses from the school was racing past.

We walked into Starbucks, and stood at the counter waiting for service from the barista who is currently flirting with one of the other baristas. He looked at us and smiled, "What can I get for you?"

I nudged Sora's hip half to remind him to get something decaf and the other half to entertain the barista as he watched a blush form on Sora's face. "Yeah, uh," Sora looked up behind the counter at the menu, even though both of us already knew what he was going to order: "I'll have an iced decaf grande mocha," he said, and the barista laughed as I mouthed the words with him in unison timing. He looked at me.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'll have a... Grande caramel macchiato, please…"

I was pleased at how the words "caramel macchiato" felt on my lips. I repeated it again just to remember how it felt, and laughed inwardly at myself for the need to feel something so trivial. I looked at Sora who I noticed was looking down at the countertop whispering to himself, "caramel macchiato, caramel macchiato…" I had to say, I found it cute that he followed suit so nicely… He looked up at me, blushed, and gave me his Smile of Eternal Cuteness™, saying, "I just liked how you said it," and laughed. I laughed with him and patted him on the back as the barista handed us our beverages.

"Here's an iced decaf grande mocha and a," pausing to laugh, "Caramel macchiato," he said, and smiled as we thanked him, paid, and left.

We sat outside in the sun with our coffee, talking about the year with me sharing my thoughts about how sophomores are ignored, why coconuts, opposing to the legend, in fact do not migrate and cannot be carried by European swallows, (a/n: sorry guys, just watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail 3) and other things amongst those.

Sora was finished with his mocha before I could finish my author laughs Macchiato, and mine was too hot to finish drinking. I looked up at Sora and laughed. He had dipped his nose into the whipped cream on his iced mocha and it left a white mark.

I leaned towards him to brush it away off with my finger, greatly restraining the need to lick it off myself. He took my hand, looked at my finger, then back at me, and slowly put my finger in his mouth. A chill ran up my spine as I felt him caress it with his warm tongue, running his tongue up the side and around it, continuing even though my finger was clean of extra whipped cream. He took as much time as possible before he pulled my finger out of his mouth and kissed it.

I looked around to make sure no one saw, we were lucky the only other people around were in a huddle by the sidewalk talking about what was happening that summer, and the barista inside was too busy flirting again to notice. I looked into Sora's big blue eyes again, and muttered, "wow…" and looked at my finger. I quickly glanced at the macchiato I left on the table, grabbed it, and handed it to him in offering. "uh… Want some?" he took it, smiling, and drank the rest of it, obviously enjoying the taste of something that had touched my lips.

I'm beginning to think chastity isn't one of the things Sora was born with…

SQUEE! That's the end of Chapter 1… Caramel Macchiato! I thought it was cute… The ending reminds me of my first kiss, when I pulled away and yelled, "Let's go do some homework!!" only, maybe not quite as abrupt… I really like how this came out, even though it was only 4 pages… I think the thing is there aren't many paragraph spaces, making it look shorter, but seem longer to read. Sure as hell though, though, it took much longer to write than to read.

Saiko: blushes I have to admit, Kyo, that was pretty good…

Kyo: That's a compliment, coming from a guy…

Saiko: I know… but it was good, the grammar flowed nicely…

Kyo smacks Saiko, but kisses him anyway

. enjoy Chapter 2!


	2. Cafe Latte

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KH characters. If I did, Riku and Sora would be acting out this story against their will with my enjoyment in mind, again, with guards pointing m80's at their head so they cannot escape!! No, im kidding, im not that brutal… maybe 9mm shotguns… JK, the most I'd do is blushes things involving handcuffs, maybe, but nothing drastic… BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER! I also do not own any of these brands of coffee that I am mentioning, although I make a damn fine cup of cappuccino! laughs, takes a sedative AGAIN, I do own any outfits that I mention! Anything creative (descriptions of housing, towns, clothing, hairstyles, cosmetics, and rooms) are probably all mine. If not, I will say so. And I DO OWN SAIKO!

Saiko: STOP YOUR MINDLESS RAMBLINGS AND WRITE, BITCH!

Kyo: slaps Saiko You DON'T talk to a lady like that… growl

Saiko: hugs Kyo, Kyo smirks Im sowwy…

Ahem… On with the madness…

Okay, this chapter focuses a little more on Riku-kun's thoughts about Sora. Some of his thoughts MAY satisfy all you shounen-ai fan girls/yaoi boys… MAYBE… I didn't say they will! I dunno, maybe SOME fluff… could "some" be an understatement? Dammit, just read!

Chapter 2: Café Latte

This chapter is named such because Café Lattes are smooth and do not create a tense atmosphere, yet have a hidden bittersweet taste. Perhaps, in my eyes, one of the most romantic drinks I've ever tasted .

Watching Sora enjoy the rest of my beverage was probably the best thing I had experienced all day… Mostly because of the pictures it made in my head. Ones of me kissing him to taste the rest of the sweet, warm coffee, licking anything that dripped off onto his neck, and other images that I wish not to bore you with, and just watched as he finished without speaking.

As he finished, I was a little surprised at myself for having such thoughts about the boy, and shook my head, but immediately thought, 'You know you have feelings for him, why deny it?' 'fine, fine,' I said to myself, then laughed out loud at my sudden wave of schizophrenia. Sora looked at me and smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked, cutely, bringing the Macchiato away from his soft lips. author is drooling

"Nothing, just thinking about..." I tried to be quick to recover, and in the process remained to keep my stern, pushy composure, "What would happen if you dropped that and burned yourself…" author does a face palm Even though I would hate Sora to have stained his red "I want a pony" Ford mustang t-shirt (a/n: my favorite shirt! 3 sorry, I had to XD), it was still an interesting thought…

His smile widened, "That would entertain you wouldn't it?" he said, and the only thing going through my head was a picture of me licking warm coffee off his chest.

"Would I?" I retorted, smiling at my thought, and quickly shaking my head again. Sora finished his… uh, my coffee, and we grabbed our backpacks, beginning to walk to Sora's house.

We were finally on his street after about 15 minutes of walking. It was a long time, but I enjoyed every minute of walking and chatting with him, and was sure he felt the same way. It was a warm, clear day, your perfect vision of the last day of school. I enjoyed the walk, looking up at the sky and the green branches in the palm trees, but most of all being with my crush and my best friend.

Suddenly, Sora took one wrong step, and fell forwards. I quickly and impulsively grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me as his backpack fell to the ground. I stood there for a moment, holding the young body against my chest, smelling the coffee and fruit-scented shampoo from his hair. He looked back at me, still holding him and blushed, while I continued to take in his scent.

I nuzzled his hair, and as he planted his feet more firmly on the ground, I reluctantly let go. "You… okay?" I asked, scratching the back of my head as my face grew hot.

Sora smiled, picked up his backpack, and said happily, "I'm fine, just fine!" We kept walking, and turned the corner to Sora's house.

We went into the house, a large blue building right next to the ocean, and went up to Sora's room. We threw our backpacks into the corner, sat on the bed together next to the window, and began talking.

"Riku," he began, smiling and talking, his voice rising and becoming happier and happier with every word, "What do you want to do? Im bored!" He was unusually happy to be bored, and my face turned pale…er… when I remembered that I let him have the rest of my coffee. It was not decaf. (a/n: o.o eh-oh…)

"I dunno, wanna go on the computer, or maybe something… less _stimulating?_" I said, trying my hardest to avoid peaking his energy. Sora just laughed.

"Riku, since when don't you want to do something _stimulating?" _I could feel a hard blush again on my face as I carefully backed away, thinking to myself, 'that's just the caffeine talking… he only had a little bit, it should wear off, I hope…" Yet another part of me wanted to move closer and satisfy the _need_ to do something… stimulating…

I brushed off the comment, and laid back onto the bed with my arms behind my head. Sora looked at me, smiling, and put his hand on my stomach. I flinched, and began to laugh. "Sora, that tickles," I said, grabbing his hand and holding it for a moment. Next thing I knew we were both on the floor tickling each other and laughing mercilessly.

I knew all of Sora's most ticklish spots… I attacked each of those individually; his sides, his stomach, his arms, anywhere I could think of. I also knew what turned him on, and I took this knowledge for granted.

As the activity calmed down a little, I was kneeling above him, almost straddling him, with my elbows on either side of his head. I looked down into his eyes as he smiled, and I smiled with him. I softened my gaze, and began to stroke his neck with my hand. He sleepily closed his eyes, obviously enjoying every movement of my hand. His breathing slowed. He moaned softly in pleasure from the touch of my hand. His neck was so soft, almost perfect, just like he was.

"Riku…" he sighed, and put his hand on top of my other one which was held stationary above his head as my other hand worked its way to the part of his shoulder that his shirt didn't cover.

Eventually, being exhausted by all the movement, I felt myself fall asleep next to Sora on the floor. Our legs were interlocked, with my hand still on his neck and my face close to his. I rested my head on my other arm. One of his arms rested by my chest, and his other hand wove his fingers with mine, locking our hands together. His body still smelled like sweet coffee and fruit, and I inhaled the beautiful scent deeply. I woke up from my light sleep as I felt a whisper on my neck that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Riku," he whispered, keeping his eyes closed. "I don't want to get up," he said cutely, almost whining as if someone was making us. I nuzzled his hair.

"Me neither," I said almost desperate to keep him in that position forever, so what came next almost made me want to cry.

"But I have to go to the bathroom…"

HOW'S THAT FOR COMEDIC RELIEF? BUAHAHAHHA! I just broke the hearts of millions of shounen-ai fan girls/yaoi boys everywhere! Just kiddin.

Sorry you guys, this one was kindof a teaser… but it was fluffy, ne? . I like fluff (sometimes) Other times I just like the hardcore yaoi… Just Joshin' ya, fluff is a beautiful thing…

Saiko: Kyo, we could make some beautiful fluff together…

Kyo: Saiko, I agree, but _please _don't say that again… it sounded so wrong…

Saiko: Kyo, we could make some beautiful fluff together…

Kyo: face palm

Check out Chapter 3!

Ja ne, Sayonara! 3


End file.
